Bane
Bane appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character Backstory Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison located in Santa Prisca. His mother was imprisoned with him, and remained so until her death when Bane was only six years old; at her 'funeral', Bane was forced to bear witness to her corpse being callously thrown by prison guards from the cliffs of Punto De Tiburon into the shark-infested waters. Though imprisoned, Bane's natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, built up his body in the prison's gym, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite his circumstances, he appeared to have found teachers of various sorts during his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage he apparently received a classical education. However, he committed his first murder at the age of eight, stabbing a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane carried a teddy bear he called Osito (Spanish for "little bear"), whom he considered his only friend. Unbeknownst to most, Osito had a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane used against anyone who bullied him. Bane ultimately established himself as the "king" of Peña Duro prison. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom, which had killed all other subjects. It nearly killed him as well, but he survived and found its effects enhanced his physical strength, although he needed to take it every 12 hours (via a system of cables pumped directly into his brain) or he would suffer debilitating side-effects. Years later, Bane escaped Peña Duro, along with several accomplices, his friends Trogg, Zombie, and Bird. His ambition turned to destroying Batman, about whom he had heard tales while serving his sentence. He was fascinated with Gotham City as, like the prison, it was a place where fear ruled: in this case, fear of Batman. Bane was convinced that the demonic bat that haunted his dreams since childhood was a representation of the Batman. Wanting to test himself, Bane challenged and defeated Killer Croc, who was one of Batman's most formidable opponents at that time. Later, he wanted to test Batman and he used the Riddler to do so. Injecting Venom to the criminal, Bane turned Riddler into a ripped version of himself, giving Batman not only a classical mental challenge by Riddler, but also a physical challenge. Aware that a direct assault on Batman would be foolish, Bane destroyed the walls of Arkham Asylum, allowing all of its deranged inmates (including the Joker, the Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, the Ventriloquist, Firefly, Two-Face, and Zsasz) to escape into Gotham City, where Batman spent three months rounding them up. In the meantime, Bane started being noticed among the criminals of Gotham and when Mad Hatter sent a mind-controlled Film Freak to find him, Bane showed his superiority by killing Film Freak. Bane noticed that Robin was following him and he captured the teen wonder. Robin was saved by the timely intervention of Killer Croc, who fought Bane for revenge from their last encounter. Croc damaged Bane's venom pumping machine while Bane broke Croc's arm again. They were dragged by the water current to the river, where Bane left an unconscious Croc. Bane was later summoned to Gotham Civic Center by Bird. Upon arriving, Bane noticed Bruce Wayne among the crowd part of a charity event and he recognized him as Batman at the first sight. Bane returned to his hideout and told Bird to keep him updated on the situation with Poison Ivy while he followed Joker and Scarecrow's activities. After his last encounter with Bane's henchmen and running himself to exhaustion, Batman returned to Wayne Manor, where Bane had knocked Alfred unconscious and was waiting for him. He fought Batman in the Batcave, defeated him and as the coup de grâce, broke Batman's back and left him paraplegic, thereby having been the only man to have "Broken the Bat". Afterwards, Bane took Batman to Downtown Gotham and tossed his broken body in the middle of the street. With Batman out of the way, Bane started to take out all the leaders of gangs and organized crime in Gotham with help from his thugs and recruiting all their men. He even tried to recruit Catwoman to his army of crime, but she refused to work for him. Not long after this, Bane became aware of a new Batman and he sent his henchmen to verify who was the impostor, but they failed and were captured by the police. The next night, Bane was surprised to see them back at their hideout and as soon as he learned that someone had released them without his consent, Bane realized they had been tricked. The new Batman showed up in their hideout and after taking down Bane’s henchmen, the fight between them started. Bane and the new Batman struggled for a while until Bane got the upper hand. Batman managed to escape and Bane was forced to retreat before the police arrived. Bane looked for more venom for his next encounter with Batman and once ready, he challenged the impostor to a final fight. Bane confronted the new Batman, who was wearing a new battle armor and the fight was even as Bane used venom to increase his strength. Unfortunately, Batman cut the hoses connecting to Bane’s system, eliminating the venom supply. After this, Batman beat Bane to a pulp and when Bane had no strength left to fight, Batman allowed the police to capture Bane, after which he was sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. While locked in Blackgate along with all the Arkham inmates he released, Bane remained in a catatonic state for months, but the night Bruce Wayne returned to his rightful place as Batman, Bane recovered, knowing that his dreaded enemy was back. [1] Gameplay Out of all the grapplers in Dimension Brawl, Bane is perhaps the most straightforward and stereotypical; high health, slow speed, powerful attacks, strong command grab, and not very good at a distance. Aside from that, he also possesses some perks most other grapplers like him don't possess, such as a reliable anti-air, an advancing special move, and his Venom mechanic, borrowed from the Injustice games. However, those specials are extremely unsafe on block, and his Venom is also very risky, because if it runs out, he's in a powered down state in which he is slower and slightly weaker for a period of time. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon... Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:DC Comics Category:Batman